


Night Blood Temple

by EkikaMess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, could be more to it, depends on the level of inspiration and interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkikaMess/pseuds/EkikaMess
Summary: Clarke is going to try and save those that don't want to be saved, and Bellamy will do anything to go with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote after 4x08. There could be more to this thing if there is enough interest and inspiration (not that I don't have enough WIPs floating around on my computer or anything...)

“Bellamy, it’s ok. I’m ok. This will help save Harper and Jasper and the rest of them. I am sure of it.” Clarke clutched his hand as she laid on the hospital bed recovering from the latest bone marrow harvest. “We’ll be fine. We’ll survive.”

“You need to stay here. I’ll go get the others. Monty and I can convince them to come to the bunker.”

“No one is leaving this bunker unless they have night blood.” She swallowed hard. “I cannot lose you too, Bellamy. I need you here. Alive. As long as you are I will make it back. You will see me again.”

“Ok.” He said quickly.

“Ok. I will see you when I get back. It shouldn’t take that long.”

“No. I meant ok, give me night blood.”

“B-but I thought you hated the idea of… this” She made a sweeping gesture to the medical equipment surrounding them. “I don’t want to put you through that. I remember Mount Weather and what they did there; God knows Raven has reminded me enough, and I…” She was unsure how to finish the sentence and just watched Bellamy as he laid on the table next to her.

“Ok, Abby. Give me night blood.” He called across the room to the doctor that was trying to be discreet while checking on the newest marrow donors. At her slight hesitation, he growled, “It’s the only way I can protect her without her fighting it.” He stared toward the ceiling as if he could see the temple above them as he felt Clarke’s wide-eyed gaze, filled with unshed tears, search his profile before she, too, studied the temple.

Abby nodded slightly, touched and comforted that this honorable, strong, determined person was one her daughter fell in love with. Life would never be easy for these two, but together, they have proven they could make it through anything. She filled the syringe with the life-saving sludge and turned to change yet another person’s DNA.


End file.
